Courtney's Baby
by Turtlesareontime
Summary: Courtney finds out she's pregnant a year after TDI is finished. What will she do after Duncan abandons her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. The plot of this story is all mine though.**

**Just a note: TDI happened, TDA didn't.**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Courtney! I just got the news… I am so sorry." Came the voice of Bridgette when I answered my cell.

"Yeah, well, I guess it happens to the best of us." I replied, staring out the window of my fancy and sophisticated bedroom. A room I had once loved I now hated, it was just too stuffy for my tastes now… that I had met Duncan.

I'll be the first one to admit that Duncan changed me. I changed him too. But he's not the one who wound up pregnant at seventeen…

"Are you going to tell him?" Bridgette asked.

"No. He doesn't deserve to know after what he did." I said, referring to an incident earlier this month.

**Flash Back**

"I can't do this any more. I want out." Duncan's voice cut threw me like a sharp knife.

"Do what? Us? Because that's fine by me! Just tell me why?" I screamed back.

"Your 'rents are total freaks! I won't ever be accepted by them and you know what?" He said, sneering.

"What?" I sneered right back.

"I don't want to be. I'm was fine with who I was before you showed up!" Duncan said cruelly.

"Well that's just great because I was better off without meeting you too." I screamed.

"That right Princess?" He shouted and dragged me into his arms.

**End of Flash Back**

The next morning I woken up all alone in a bed that Duncan and I had shared.

He never called, he never wrote. I didn't hear from him at all. It wasn't until this morning I'd found out that our first and last night together had gotten me pregnant.

"You're right, but maybe you're wrong." Bridgette said, surprisingly logical.

I gave a short humorless bark of laughter. "I really don't care."

"How are you going to break this to your 'rents?" Bridgette asked quietly.

"Well, I've already done the math and the baby won't be born until early July… so it shouldn't mess up either my high school or collage plans." I replied, thinking ahead. "My parents will understand… I hope." I added once Bridgette had hung up.

Six days later and five more test that tested positive I confronted my parents.

"Mom, Daddy, I have something to tell you." I said when we were all seated in the den.

"Yes Buttercup." My mother said, smiling.

"Go right ahead Courtney." My father said.

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**How will Courtney's parents take the news? Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney's POV**

Both of my parents seemed to sit there in silence, not making eye contact with me, for what seemed like hours.

Finally my father broke the silence, something I sure as heck wouldn't have done. "Do you-" He stopped and started again, "Who's the father?" He asked.

"Duncan." I replied simply.

"I knew it!" My mother exclaimed, jumping up and fleeing the room as if it were on fire.

"I haven't seen him around here recently…" My father trailed off questioningly.

"We broke up about a month ago. I didn't know I was… at the time." I said, waving my hand dismissively in the air, even though I felt anything but dismissive about the subject.

My father nodded. "Are you absolutely positive your...?" He copied my hand wave.

"As positive as eight pink plus signs can make me." I replied, smiling wryly.

My father nodded again. "Why don't you go get some sleep," He looked at the clock, it was two in the afternoon, "Or you could call up a friend and go shopping or out to a movie."

"Okay daddy." I said, standing, realizing he simply wanted me out of the house for a couple of hours.

**Courtney's Dad's POV **

I watched as my baby girl left to go see a movie with a friend. She really was the spitting image of me, what with her mocha hair and light brown skin, not to mention killer black eyes. I swear sometimes if Rebecca hadn't carried her, that my blonde haired blue eyed wife, wasn't Courtney's mother.

"What are we going to do Paul? You were planning on running for governor! What kind of mud will we be dragged threw if the press gets wind of Courtney's condition!" Rebecca demanded, eyes wide, when I entered the room where Rebecca had fled to.

"This isn't about you or me, or my possible future plans. This is about our little girl who made a mistake and is now paying for it. We have to be there for her, no matter what." I said sternly.

"Don't you get it Paul! Everything I just said referred to Courtney! How is this, this thing, going to affect her? How Paul? How?" Rebecca demanded, tears starting to stream down her pale cheeks.

"I don't know Becca, I really don't know, but if I've done the math right… Courtney isn't due until early July. The pregnancy shouldn't affect her high school graduation, or her collage career's beginning." I said and squeezed my wife close. "Why don't you call you doctor friend and schedule Court an appointment, hmm?" I asked, squeezing her one more time before releasing her and leaving her to her own devises, not the smartest move on my part.

**Courtney's Mom's POV**

As soon as Paul left I immediately called Norrie Rob, my "Doctor Friend," and began discussing the situation.

"Is there a way to abort without her knowing?" I asked after a minuet of conversation with the other woman.

"Not likely." She replied, clipped and curt.

I sighed, massaging my right temple frustrated. "How likely is miscarriage?"

"The same likelihood as for an adult."

I groaned, "What am I going to do Norrie!? This _thing_ could ruin us forever. Ruin any and all chances I have of ever being the governor's wife." I whined into the receiver of the cordless phone in my hand.

"Rebecca, remember, this isn't about-" I hung the phone up before she could finish saying things I didn't want to hear.

* * *

**There you have it. Courtney's father is being supportive, her mother trying to find ways to get rid of the baby. Review and read to see what happens when lawyers get involved.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seven months and nineteen days since Courtney had told her parents about her pregnancy.

During those seven months and nineteen days;

Rebecca became more and more unwilling to have anything to do with her daughter.

Paul became more and more involved.

Courtney became slowly and ever so slightly larger. Her friends all giggled about it being a boy since Courtney was carrying him sideways. Courtney would just smile and rub the child she would love not matter what gender it was, she didn't know since she'd decided to wait to find out.

Over all those seven months and nineteen days passed relatively easily, until that nineteenth evening at eight thirty.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I was just coming home from a friend's house in mid May. Two weeks after school had gotten out… when it happened.

I had stopped to get the mail when I hear the screeching of tire. I looked up just in time to see my neighbors pesky dog dart across the street, at the same time I noticed a car barreling towards me.

The car had swerved to avoid the dog and in the process was now headed straight for me.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I hear the sounds of screeching tires and screams. I jumped up from my chair and ran to the front door. I flung open the door and found my little girl lying in a pool of blood. There was a car stopped several feet away.

My first thoughts were of Courtney. My second thoughts were of the baby.

I dove for the phone and called 911.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I watched in horror as my little girl was strapped in a board and rushed into an ambulance.

"Are you coming?" Paul asked. He was going to follow the ambulance in his car.

Everything froze as I thought about my daughter; the girl who for the last seven months I'd scorned, the girl who I myself had given birth to, loved with all my heart, the child of my beloved husband.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I nodded.

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled my to his car. We raced at the heels of the ambulance, jumping out of the emergency room entrance and racing inside to follow our little girl as she was rushed into surgery.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was bright lights and the sounds of muffled voices. My hand went to my stomach.

"My baby, where's my baby." I whispered. I was soon screaming this same sentence at the top of my lungs.

"Give her… of sedatives." I could just hear someone say.

I felt sleepy, so, so sleepy.

The next time I awoke my mom was sitting in a chair brushing the hair out of my face.

"Courtney? Baby? Can you hear me?" She asked, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

I nodded.

She smiled. "Your baby's fine. He's doing great. The doctors say he's a fighter." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"He?" I asked happily.

"Your son. Your darling baby boy. My grandson." My mother said slowly, as if testing the word.

"Eric, Eric Joseph." I said right before I fell asleep once again.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I was surprised by the name Courtney had given her son. I wondered what possible meaning Eric and Joseph could have… or if they were just two names Courtney had liked.

I'm not admitting that I'm perfect. Or that I even like Courtney's child, which in fact I don't. I hate that little baby, or at least as much as a person can hate a cute little innocent boy. But at least now I know where I stand, I stand with my daughter. And whatever she chooses to do with the thing she had with the _boy_, I'll support her.

I may not be the winner of the best mother award. But at least Courtney will always know I care about _her_.

* * *

**Don't worry. Rebecca isn't going to do anything drastic like drop Eric in the garbage or off a cliff or anything like that. **

**Also, relax, Duncan will come back. He's not a heartless **** in this story. **

**It you wish he were read- ENDING, by me.**

**If you never ever never want to see that possible side of Duncan... NEVER EVER NEVER READ: ENDING. **


	4. Note

**Just answering questions:**

**Sorry for any confusion, I hope this clears some of it up.**

**After TDI Courtney continued on with school**

**Duncan dropped out and got his GED and started working**

**He was making trips back and forth between his place (somewhere else in the US, yes, this is in American not Canada) and Courtney's**

**When he left for good he stopped seeing Courtney at all**

**Seven months have passed with Duncan 'supposedly' being elsewhere and unknowing of Courtney's 'condition'**

**If you have any other confusions please, please, please ask so that I can clarify them.**


	5. Chapter 4

Courtney spent the next few months happily taking care of her sweet, beautiful son.

Courtney loved her baby boy, even though he had teal eyes just like his daddy. Eric had Courtney's mocha colored hair, all soft and downy, and her creamy brown completion too, even if it was slightly hidden by his 'new baby-ness' color.

* * *

"Oh Bridgette, I wish you could visit and see him! He's just so cute! I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave him in three weeks." Courtney sighed into her phone while feeding Eric.

"I'm sure little miss CIT will be able to handle the separation until your parents bring him out for a visit." Bridgette said with a laugh. "And as for me seeing him… send me a picture. I mean, really Court, I'm dying to see just how cute this 'cutest little bundle that you ever did see'," Bridgette imitated Courtney's silly voice, "Really is."

"I know, I just can't ever seem to find the time to send you a picture." Courtney apologized.

"Then do it right now." Bridgette demanded. "Now. Now. Now." She chanted while Courtney laughed and gave in to her not so unreasonable demands.

"Okay… I… just…. Sent the pictures." Courtney said slowly as she emailed the pictures to Bridgette.

Bridgette was quiet for a moment then, "Oh Courtney! They're coming! They're downloading! They're… they're taking like forever." She said unhappily. "Oh look!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Courtney demanded.

"Oh Court! He has your hair." Bridgette cooed. She continued to coo until something made her stop and gasp.

"What? What's wrong?!" Courtney demanded when Bridgette fell silent.

"Oh, nothing. Its just, I just, um, got his eyes." Bridgette stammered slowly.

"Oh, yeah." Courtney said lamely. "Well if it makes it any less awkward… Eric's eyes are even more beautiful than Duncan's were." Courtney said surly, wincing slightly at using the name that still brought raw feelings to the surface.

"Well that's what I thought. I think that Eric looks absolutely like Du-dirt bag." Bridgette said.

Courtney just laughed.

* * *

**Okay, get ready because I'm about to skip ahead on you guys again in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Sorry if you hate me for taking so long to publish it. I'll try and write quicker next time, chapter, whatever.**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"Eric!" I could hear my mom calling me.

"Coming mom!" I called back as I jumped up from the curb where I'd been sitting with my best friend Marri. "See ya tomorrow Marri!" I called over my shoulder as I stepped onto my skateboard and winded my way down the sidewalk towards me house.

"Eric! What happened honey?! You're completely filthy, what are you covered in? Mud and- you know what? I don't want to know. You march your fanny upstairs right now and go take a bath, or a shower, you know what? Take both." My mom babbled for what seemed like forever before finally releasing me to run upstairs and strip out of my "filty" clothes, that I honestly didn't think were all that dirty.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Oh Bridge! What am I to do with that boy?" I wailed into the recever of the cordless phone I had pressed in between my shoulder and ear.

"Give the kid some slack Court! He's only eleven-years-old." Bridge answered.

"Twelve Bridgette! My son is twelve-years-old! Not eleven!" I screamed.

"Well, how am I suppose to know that?" Bridgette demanded.

"He invited Marri to his TWELFTH birthday party a few months ago!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess I forgot." Bridgette replied dobtfully.

I laughed. Bridgette could always make me laugh no matter what her intent.

"Is Marri on his way home? I swear some times that boy is too much like his father." Bridgette said good heartedly.

"I assume so. I don't think that he would have hung out much longer at the end of our driveway after Eric left him." I said. "He's probubly almost home by-" I was cut off my a child's voice in the background.

"Mom! I'm home!" The voice yelled.

I listened and clearly made out the sound of a door slaming closed and then footsepts on the stairwell.

"Careful Bridge, if Marri looks anything like my son he's undoubtdly dragging some sort of filth across your wood flooring." I warned my best and closes friend.

"Thanks Court, I think that I had better get off and go check on him." Bridgette declared worridly.

"Okay, see you in a few days, talk to you sooner." I said my standard goodbuy.

As I was hanging up I heard Bridgette mutter, "So much like his father."

I set the phone in its holder and crossed to a chair. I sat there for what seemed like forever, crying silently. The one thing I hadn't admitted to Bridgette was that my son was exactly like his father also.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I always hated lying to my mom since I knew she was only trying to do what was best for me, but I still lied anyways.

I had told her that I had showered, and bathed, and was going straight to bed. When in actuality I was going to climb out my window and meet up with a few of my friends at the park. We weren't doing anything criminal or anything like that... we were just rehearsing for parts in the junior high play.

I really wanted the leading male part, and Marri wanted to be my right hand man; both on stage and off. There were also four other boys my age trying to perfect their skills in order to get parts in the play.

The play was a junior version of Robin Hood, my absolute favorite story of all time. It didn't hurt that the girl who everyone thought was going to play the female lead was Chelsea Harrison, like only the prettiest girl in all of the sixth grade.

I had just made it down to the ground and across the fence line when a black van I had failed to notice slide in front of me.

My mouth fell open in horror as I was yanked into the vehicle, before I even had the chance to call out for help.

* * *

** Duncan's POV**

"Well Duncan, we ran your DNA through the system and we came up with a very, very interesting matched." The chubby police man said, smiling wickedly.

I watched him coldly, knowing that the only thing he could have found on my was stuff my my sealed juvie record. My DNA was only in the system because use the police had made a mistake and filed wrongful charged against me, the charges were later dropped. Right now I was only in trobule because my good-fer-nothin' roommate had stolen an car and ran off with over ten grand, the dimwitts actually thought I had something to do with it. I tryed telling them that if I'd been in on it that I never would have been caught... but of course they just wouldn't listen to me.

"So Bobby, what do you _think_ you have on me?" I asked, leaning back in my hair, completely relaxed.

"How about your son?" The smug SOB tried.

I laughed, not fooled for a minute. "Nice try, but I don't have any kids." I said smirking.

"Really, cuz DNA doesn't lie and people do." Bobby pushed.

I snorted. "Let me see this _son_." I said with another snort.

"He looks just like you, only with a tan." Bobby said while drawing an eight-by-ten color image out of a folder and pushing it across the table in my general direction.

I smirked again, still not looked at the photo. "This is low, even for you Bobby." I said, holding eye contact. Bobby and I had been going at it back and forth for a while now.

"Just look at the damn photograph." Bobby said angrily and leaned back.

I smiled widely while dragging the image closer to me, and then looked down.

* * *

**Find out how Duncan reacts to the picture, if it the picture is really of Eric? or another son of Duncan's... REVIEW.**

**Next chapter is already written so REVIEW and I'll post it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter... bumbumbumm...**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I stared down at my own face, just thirty years younger, and extremely tan.

"Impossible." I muttered to myself. _The only girl who could have possibly have had my kid and have the kid be this old was...NO... she would never have allowed this. Her parent's wouldn't have allowed her to ruin her life that way_. I thought to myself. "You just photo shopped me as a kid into this picture, that's all." I said casually, forcing myself to believe what I was saying but at the same time not allowing the police officer to re-claim the photo of that face... that wonderful, perfect face.

"I thought you might say that, so I brought you this as well." Bobby said smugly. The chubby guy pulled out a newspaper and tossed it down in front of me, right onto of the photo. "Page three." Bobby said as I picked up the folded paper layers.

I slowly, painstakenly opened the pages until I reached page three. I forced myself to read the article.

_Courtney Mills reported her twelve-year-old son, Eric Joseph-_

I paused at the name. My middle name was Joseph.

I shook my head and read on, my heart breaking a little bit more with each pain rendering word. I skipped ahead a little ways,

_Miss Mills is giving a reward to anyone who has any information about the boys whereabouts._

_Quote from Miss Mills, "Please, just bring my baby home. Anything it takes, I'll do anything."_

The article went on a little ways after that but I couldn't make myself read anymore.

"Now do you believe me?" Bobby asked arrogantly.

I glanced up and him before leaning over and puking my gust out.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

It had been six days since my son had been taken from me. Six long, horrifying days filled with regret, guilt, and pain. It was on the sixth morning that the police called me in. I went without asking any questions, I had learned that asking questions got you nowhere when it came to the police.

"Miss Mills, right this way please." Came the voice of a police officer named Chad. He escorted me to a conference room and left me at the closed doorway. "Go right in." The young man said before returning to his desk.

I took a calming breath and entered.

The first thing I saw was the face of a man I never thought I'd see again.

The man rose and uttered one word, "Princess."

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I watched as Courtney entered the room, her normally incorruptible clothes, hair, and makeup a complete mess. A mess that I wished more than anything was mine.

I watched as her eyes meet mine and I heard her soft gasp.

I rose and called her, "Princess." I filled that two syllable word with every emotion I had felt about her since I had left.

I stood there with my arms out, waiting, hoping... for a miracle.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I stared at the man I had once given everything to. My carfully laid out plan on this moment- the moment I encountered Duncan again, I had run this scene over and over through my head, knowing exactly what I would do and say- all those thought flew out the window and I stepped into his outstreched arms.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I watched as Courtney stared at me, her face full of shook, then dwindled down to supprise, then hatred, then something I couldn't identify, then to confusion. It was sad really, sad that I could pin-point her facial features even after all these years.

I watched as her eyes told me she had thrown caution to the wind. I watched her stumble slightly as she threw herself into my strong, waiting embrace.

I held her tight and buried my face in her silky hair, I had forgetten how soft is was, how well the smell of vanilla suited her.

I squeezed my princess tighter than ever before and for the fist time since my very early childhood, I let tears stream down my cheeks and fall into her hair.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

I watched the smuk I had transported from out of state said one word, one word for crying out loud, and got the pretty little brunette to leap into his arms.

"Well Officer Crez, she sure does look happy to see the man you're so sure took her son." The police captin of the squad I was visiting annonced rather loudly, as he watched my criminal and his vitim hug and cry together.

"Just wait sir, I expect atomic bombs to start going any moment now." I smirked, trying not to act as unsure as I currently felt.

The police captin snorted his disbelief.

"Just you wait and see." I muttered as the beginning of a wonderfully horrible encounter between the two started to begin.

* * *

**Just a note: Duncan was living out of state and "Bobby" carted him back to the state where Courtney lives. This is all suppose to be in a different setting than where they were in the beginning of the story.**

**For the ages:**

**Duncan- Thirty-one-ish**

**Courtney- Thirty**

**Eric- Twelve**

**Marri- Twelve but older than Eric**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update it...**

**

* * *

**

**Eric's POV**

"Mommy?" I asked as I tried to sit up, sounding just like the little boy I so desperately didn't want to be... but seemed to still be despite my best efforts in the matter.

"Shut up and sit still and everything will be all right... maybe." A cruel voice came, cutting through my pounding head ache with surprising menace.

"All for a stupid girl I mumbled before losing consciousness once again.

* * *

**Bad guys- No one's POV**

"How can you say this isn't his kid! The little twerp looks just like him!" A man dressed in a finely tailored suit exploded. "Just look at his eyes!" He motioned towards the drugged pre-teen sprawled before him.

"He could be a nephew... or nothing more than a sperm donation. Either way, you still haven't proved to me that Duncan cares for this child in any way, shape, or form." Another man dressed in a suit and tie replied calmly.

The first man ceased his angry outbursts and froze when the second speaker stood and crossed over to the boy. "He does look a great deal like the rat..." He said and rubbed his pointy beard thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's possible... who did you say the mother appears to be, Crevin?" The expensively dressed man asked, glancing over to his cheaply dressed companion.

"Her name is Courtney Mills. She and that good-for-nothing-little-punk..." Crevin cut himself off, not wanting to anger the man signing his pay checks. "Did a television show together when they were sixteen or so. A year after it ended they split. At some point right before then, she got pregnant. Supposedly Duncan never knew, until now." Crevin smiled viciously. "All thanks to Bobby, that is." His eyes twinkling blackly.

"Hmm, you have done very well my good fellow." The other man said with a humorless smile. "You must now be rewarded for your valiant efforts to find and bring this boy to me."

With that a gun shot rang out and a soft thump echoed off the large warehouses walls.

"Returned the child to the compartment." The remaining man commanded, three more men appeared out of the shadows and roughly dragged Eric into a secret chamber that only a few knew the location to.

"I'm sorry dear boy, if only your father hadn't been so stupid." The man said clearly, almost sadly as the secret door swung closed. Leaving Eric inside.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

"Come sweetheart, you're better than that. Better than him." I whispered pleadingly, hoping that the nice young lady wouldn't disappoint me by forgiving the scum-bag Duncan on the spot. "Come on girl." I continued to chant, almost pressing my noise to the one-way window.

I gazed in as Miss Mills and Duncan parted and she stared up and him. She then, very slowly, reached out a hand and swiped it across his face in a very well aimed smack.

Duncan stilled and I prepared to rush in to save the gentle woman. Unfortunately, I didn't have to...

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Duncan?" I asked, almost worried with the response I would get.

"Princess." Came Duncan's answer. Princess, not Courtney.

"Oh Duncan!" I said and once again sank into the shelter of his arms.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I'm not really sure what I did right but whatever it was, it worked like a charm. It got Courtney to gaze up at me with big, beautiful eyes and whispered my name. Actually, all I did was reply... which apparently opened some sort of floor gate and tears began streaming down her flawless cheeks and she flung herself into my arms. I all to gladly accepted her into my embrace.

"Oh dear God." I mumbled into her hair, feeling things I hadn't felt in years... the same feelings that had caused me to leave this beautiful woman in the first place.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Sorry that this was soooooo short... I just didn't have any ideas so I just wrote what I had.**

**I hope you enjoyed despite the length.**

**(Maybe a few more reviews will encourage me to write some more, longer, chapters...)**


	9. Aghast Note

** Aghast Note**

**I'm going to sound like a complete idiot for not noticing this because it's my story... but Jst Breathe 94 pointed out something... how can Bridgette's and Geoff's kid be older? **

**Well for all intents and purposes for this story line at least (and nomally I get really angry when people do it...) I think I'm going to make Bridgette and Geoff a year older than Courtney and Duncan. Or at least part of a year... Ugh! Like I said, I really hate when people arrange their stories so the the TDI contestants are different ages. But I don't feel like having another teenage pregnancy, so Bridgette and Geoff were already a year into college (maybe, I might elaborate slightly on this part of the story line) when Courtney was ending her senior year of high school.**

**Thank you so much for pointing this out to me... I felt like the dumb blonde I'm not but should be. (Sorry to offend anyone about the whole blonde thing. If it helps my mom and sibling are both blondes...)**

**I promise to update more in a few days... until then... keep reviewing!**


End file.
